red_vs_bluefandomcom-20200214-history
Red vs blue Wiki
Hi, Ltmaroon54 here. We would love it if you could help keep this wiki up to date with the latest RvB news. Welcome to the Red vs Blue Wiki Hey guys welcome to the wiki. Have fun adding pages, speculating on blogs, and just talking with you pals. Also, we REALLY need some help getting this wiki up to date with season 12, so, can you guys please help? Enjoy. :) Red vs. Blue, often abbreviated as RvB, is a popular sci-fi action, comedy machinima series created by Rooster Teeth Productions. It focuses on the lives of the Red and Blue teams from Blood Gulch. Praised for its originality, the series has won four awards from the Academy of Machinima Arts & Sciences and won the award for "Best Animated Web Series" in the International Academy of Web Television in 2012 and 2013. Production ---- The writing process for the series has changed over time. Early in season 1, Burns wrote the episode scripts from week to week, with minimal planning in advance; major plot events were conceived shortly before they were filmed.1 For the second season, Matt Hullum became a main writer.2 A rough plot outline is now written before a season begins, although the actual content of an individual episode is still decided on a more short-term basis.3 Because Red vs. Blue is loosely based on the Halo universe, Rooster Teeth encountered some difficulties when trying to synchronize events in the series with the release of Halo 2. Season 10 production Red vs. Blue: Season 10 Production Aside from a few scenes created using Marathon Infinity, Marathon 2, and the PC version of Halo, Red vs. Blue is mostly filmed with interconnected Xbox consoles. Originally using the Halo: Combat Evolved engine, it has since been filmed using three sequels and one prequel of the popular game: Halo 2, Halo 3, Halo 4, and Halo: Reach, as well as utilized Computer Generated Imagery. During The Blood Gulch Chronicles, episodes were largely set in the Halo map Blood Gulch and its Halo 2 counterpart, Coagulation while some episodes were filmed on other maps, including Sidewinder from Halo and Zanzibar from Halo 2. After The Blood Gulch Chronicles had ended, they began using more locations within later games, such as Valhalla from Halo 3 and Exile from Halo 4. Within a multiplayer game session, the people controlling the avatars "puppet" their characters, moving them around, firing weapons, and performing other actions as dictated by the script, and in synchronization with the episode's dialogue, which is recorded ahead of time. The "camera" during the first four seasons was simply another player, whose first-person perspective is recorded raw to a computer. As the recording occurs within the game, a few different bugs and post-production techniques have been exploited in order to achieve desired visual effects. In particular, Adobe Premiere Pro is used to edit the audio and video together, impose letterboxing to hide the camera player's head-up display, add the titles and fade-to-black screens, and create some visual effects that cannot be accomplished in-game.4 For Season 5, the PC version of Halo 2 was used to film episodes, making use of detaching the camera. From Reconstruction onward, Halo 3's (along with it's sequels/prequels) theater mode was utilized for shooting scenes that were more difficult to achieve using previous titles. Kick of Faith An example of the blend between gameplay and character animation as seen in Revelation. In 2009, Monty Oum was hired to work on minor special effects in Recreation, most notably Epsilon's laser beam in Think You Know Someone.5 During the production of Revelation, Monty began working on animating the Red vs. Blue characters in Computer Generated Imagery, which was blended within Halo 3 by Nathan Zellner and Matt Hullum. Since then, Rooster Teeth has moved to a new office building with a whole empty storage room, used for motion capture. Rooster Teeth also currently have a full team of animators working on Red vs. Blue's animation, alongside Monty Oum. They have produced the Poser animation for Season 9 and Season 10. During the production of the third saga, Rooster Teeth Productions decided to employ a new writer to the series. Around 2012, Miles Luna became the writer of Red vs. Blue, who has written for the Where There's a Will, There's a Wall mini-series and Season 10. Currently, Miles Luna is the main writer and director of the fourth unnamed saga and co-writer for Rooster Teeth's animated series, RWBY. For Season 12, Chris Dike was hired to take over for the series' additional animation, which was blended with the in-game engine similar to Revelation. Red Team ◾Colonel "Sarge" (Season 1-) ◾Captain Richard "Dick" Simmons (Seasons 1-8, 10-) ◾Captain Dexter Grif (Season 1-) ◾Private Franklin Delano Donut (Seasons 1-5, 7-8, 10-) ◾Lopez the Heavy (Seasons 1-7, 10-) Blue Team ◾Private Leonard L. Church (Seasons 1-7, 9-10) ◾Captain Lavernius Tucker (Seasons 1-8, 10-) ◾Captain Michael J. Caboose (Season 1-) ◾Freelancer Texas (Seasons 1-7, 9-10) ◾Freelancer Washington (Recovery One-) ◾Epsilon A.I. (Recovery One-) ◾Sheila (Seasons 1-6) ◾Private Kaikaina Grif (Seasons 5-6) ◾Captain Butch Flowers (Seasons 3, 5, 9-10) Project Freelancer ◾Dr. Leonard Church (Season 6, 8-10) ◾Freelancer Carolina (Season 9-) ◾Freelancer Maine/The Meta (Recovery One-Season 10) ◾Freelancer Wyoming (Seasons 3-Recovery One, Seasons 9-10) ◾Freelancer New York (Out of Mind, Recovery One, Seasons 9-10) ◾Freelancer South Dakota (Recovery One-Season 6, 9-10) ◾Freelancer North Dakota (Recovery One, Seasons 9-10) Artificial Intelligence ◾Omega A.I. (Seasons 1-6, 10) ◾Gamma A.I. (Seasons 3-6, 10) ◾Delta A.I. (Out of Mind-Season 6, 9-10) ◾Sigma A.I. (Seasons 6, 10) ◾F.I.L.S.S. (Seasons 8-10, 12) Other ◾Medical Officer Super Private First Class Frank "Doc" DuFresne (Seasons 2-6, 8, 10-11) ◾Andrew D. "Andy" Kaboom (Seasons 3-6, 11) ◾Vic/Vic Jr. (Seasons 1-5) ◾Oversight Sub-Committee Chairman Malcom Hargrove (Seasons 6-7, 10, 12) ◾Insurrectionist Leader (Seasons 7, 9-10) ◾C.T. (Seasons 9-10) ◾Locus (Season 11-) ◾Felix (Season 11-) The Blood Gulch Chronicles The Blood Gulch Chronicles is the first main saga in the Red vs. Blue series, spanning 5 seasons, 100 episodes, and a 5-part mini-series, Out of Mind. The main characters include Sarge, Grif, Simmons, Donut, Church, Tucker, Caboose, Tex, and Doc. Major recurring characters include Lopez, Sheila, and Andy. The primary antagonists are O'Malley, Wyoming, Vic, and Gary. Season 1Edit The first season of The Blood Gulch Chronicles begins with the introduction of two rookies on the Red and Blue teams, also getting a jeep and a tank respectively. The Red recruit, Donut, is sent on a fool's errand by his fellow soldiers, only to accidentally steal the enemy flag when he believed it to be the store (and the Blue rookie believing Donut to be the General foretold in the fool's errand of his own). The weeks of reconnaissance and intelligence gathering breaks down into chaos and poorly constructed offenses. Season 2 The second season begins several months after the first season. A medical officer arrives to check on a wounded soldier Blue team reported. He had come months afterward, so by the time he got there, the wounded soldier (Tex) had already died. Almost immediately after his arrival the Red team attacks. Red team salvages their failed attack by getting Doc as an exchange for Blue team's surrender (although he was ordered to go to Red team anyway). Doc's added involvement in the canyon, combined with a rampant A.I. infecting Caboose, will force the two opposing teams to do the unthinkable. Season 3 The third season begins with the Red and Blue teams fighting Doc/O'Malley and soon finding themselves in the "future", with Church traveling back in time, reliving events from the previous two seasons in order to fix past events. When Church, however, is unable to fix past problems, he travels into the future and rejoins the others. Suddenly, the soldiers stumble upon a prophecy that states a blue being destroying everything. Soon afterwards, the Reds and Blues try to defend themselves from an attack by O'Malley when the "Great Destroyer" arrives. Season 4 The fourth season begins with the Red Team following a distress signal back to Blood Gulch, and experience a falling out with one of their soldiers. Meanwhile, Tucker, Tex, Caboose, Andy, and the Alien go on quest to save the alien's race. When their quest comes to an end, Tex ventures off for Wyoming and does not return to Blood Gulch with the rest of Blue team. In the aftermath, when Tucker becomes seriously ill, the Blue team, having no other choice, invite Doc and O'Malley to their base in order to help him. Out of Mind Out of Mind is a mini-series that takes place in between Seasons 4 and 5, being a narrative from Tex's point of view as she pursues bounty hunter Wyoming, told in a much more serious tone. The events precede both Season 5 and Recovery One (see below) and features the first Red vs. Blue episodes to remove letterboxing. Season 5 The fifth season begins with a ship from Earth crash-landing in the middle of the canyon, containing a new soldier. Red team experiences a major crisis in their chain of command and Blue team welcomes a new addition to the family. Church also tries to stop O'Malley once and for all. 100th Episode On April 1st 2007, four years since episode one, it was announced by Burnie on the forums that episode 100 is the last one of the Blood Gulch Chronicles. It was the series finale that tied up all the "loose ends". Click here for the page. . Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse